Megan Holden
Megan Aphetor Holden is a daughter of Apollo and the Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis. She is currently 25 years old and has been Lieutenant for 10 years. History Megan was born on October 17th, 2012 to Katherine Holden and Apollo. From the time she was born, Megan's mother was a prescription drug addict and an alcoholic. Meg basically raised herself and her brother Weston, who was born 2 years later. When she was 6 years old, Meg recieved a particularly horiffic beating by her mother and went to bed that night with bloody gashes all across her back. Artemis came to the child in a dream that night and healed the gashes, turning them into faint silvery scars which Meg still carries with her. Two nights later, Meg took Weston and fled into the woods. The children were on the run for 2 years until they were found by Artemis and the Hunters, starving and nearly dead. They were taken to Camp Half Blood and sent straight to the infirmary, where they both stayed for a week. At Meg's first night at the campfire, she was claimed by her father and also took the oath to become a Hunter of Artemis. She felt she owed a debt to the goddess who saved both her and her brother. Meg discovered that Weston was a Roman son of Apollo, so he was taken to Camp Jupiter. She then spent the next 7-8 years with the Hunters, until Thalia Grace was killed in battle and someone needed to take over as Lieutenant. Artemis asked Meg if she would be willing to accept the position, which she did. Since then, she has acted as a bridge between the Hunters and both demigod camps and as a recruiter for the Hunters. Appearance Megan is 5'8, pale skinned and, quite literally, covered in freckles. Her eyes are a deep green. She's a natural redhead and keeps her hair to the base of her back, but generally french braided over one shoulder. Her attire differs slightly from the rest of the Hunters, as she wears a fitted black t-shirt, dark skinny jeans, silver combat boots and a fitted silver jacket in the winter. She is rarely seen without her Lieutenant's Circlet on her, a thin silver band with a golden jewel as a symbol of her heritage. Abilities As a Child of Apollo and a Hunter of Artemis, Megan posesses very high level archery skills. She has enhanced senses, enhanced strength and speed, and expert tracking skills as a Huntress. 'Audiokinesis' *She can manipulate sound waves into sonic attacks, including her Sonic Scream and Sonic Whistle, as well as being able to amplify or deaden sounds around her. *Musical Aptitude **She can play any instrument within a few minutes of first picking it up and can sing any song once she hears it. *Voice Manipulation *Minor Auditory Healing **She usually sings the healing song from Tangled. 'Light Manipulation' *When excited or happy, she tends to glow a little bit and can leave glowing imprints on objects and people which can be used to track said objects or people. Weapons *Shooting Star, bow gifted by Artemis upon joining the Hunters *Moonbeam, sword gifted by Artemis upon joining the Hunters *Lune and Sol, daggers earned after her first successful Hunt *Lieutenant's Gift, sword gifted by Artemis upon being named Lieutenant Magical Items *Enchanted Headphones **Given to her by Apollo, they're an enchanted pair of Apple Earpods that can never be lost; they return instantly to their case in one of her pockets if she takes them out. They connect to only her phone and she can control them by thinking about what she wants them to do, such as change songs of adjust the volume. *Python's Hide **Spoils earned from killing Python. His hide became a golden, scaled cape that comes down to her hips and closes around the front (like that of Batman or Robin). It fuctions like a chestplate except it gives her a better range of motion. Relationships Family Weston Holden: Meg's biological brother and Roman son of Apollo. The two of them have been through everything together and are so incredibly close. She acts annoyed by him, but cares about him so much. They can be in perfect sync with each other with no words and can fight as basically one entity. Orion Elio: Meg's half brother and right behind West in terms of favorite siblings. She cares about Oreo so much more than she thought she would, and he reminds her that it's okay to relax and have a life sometimes. She would drop everything to keep him safe and wouldn't know what to do with herself if something were to happen to him. Cooper Gryffith: While she cares about Coop, Meg is nowhere near as attatched to him as she is to her other siblings. Coop was fun to be around and was good at making Meg laugh, but she's not attempted to keep in contact with him since his departure from Camp. Friends Naomi Smith: Meg is not super close with Naomi, but does consider the Daughter of Poseidon a friend. She appreciates that Naomi is good to Orion and that she knows how to lighten the mood of any situation. Fun Facts *Meg is a homoromantic asexual *She has a terrible secret that she will only tell to those closest to her *For many years, people suspected that she was Roman and Weston was Greek due to their personalities *She likes almost all genres of music except for rap and country *Her favorite superhero is Batman, and she will fight anyone that says he is not a superhero **"He's in the fucking Justice League, that makes him a fucking superhero! He could kick Superman's ass, he's clearly the best!" *She has 4 pets: **Dusk and Dawn, her two cats that live in her quarters at Camp. Dusk is more active at night while Dawn is active during the day. Dusk is a black and white female while Dawn is an orange and while male. **Istlari, her direwolf and constant travel companion. While Meg much prefers the company of cats, she loves Istlari very much. Her coat is pure white and has icy blue eyes. **Lunai, her horse. Lunai stays in the stables of Camp Half Blood. Meg told Chiron that she could be used to train riders, and is ridden only by the bravest and most talented riders. She is a very wild and stubborn horse, with a white coat and gray markings.